a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless control device, and in particular to a wireless device having a receiver directly mounted onto a monitor to receiver signal from an input device.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese patent publication Nos. 462560 and 458333 relate to sensing device of a wireless mouse and a signal receiving device for a wireless keyboard, wherein the signal wire of the input devices, such as mouse or keyboard is changed to wireless emitter, and the receiving device of the input device is mounted onto the host computer, so as to improved the input device which is restricted by the wires.
In the conventional structure, the input signal is received by the receiving device of the host computer and is then transmitted to the monitor. However, due to the space needed, the host computer is placed underneath a desk and the signal from the wireless emitter has to be aligned with the receiving device so as to fully receive the signal complete, other wise the intensity of the emitted signals have to be increased and the computer host below the desk to fully receive the signals of the wireless transmission. However, the drawback of such structure is that the increasing of the signal intensity will affect the other electrical peripheral appliances, and therefore other electronic microcontroller will be damaged. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless control device of a computer monitor which mitigates the above drawbacks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wireless control for a computer monitor where the emission intensity does not enhanced so as to affect other peripheral devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless control device for a computer monitor comprising a wireless receiver mounted onto the monitor of the computer and connected to circuit of the monitor for receiving signals emitted from wireless input device; and GVA signal transmission line to transmit command to a host computer for operation, thereby the signal form the wireless input device is directly receive by the monitor without using the host computer so as to reduce emission power of the wireless input device and the input device and the monitor device are mutually integrated and the efficiency of the computer operation environment is changed.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.